


hilang kontrol

by fumate



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Lowercase
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: gerard memandangi pete yang koma; gerard memandangi patrick yang tak berjiwa.





	hilang kontrol

**Author's Note:**

> Semua yang muncul di sini adalah musisi independen yang berhak atas diri masing-masing. Karya ini bersifat 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> facebook snippets dump 2/?

agensi masih dalam tahap renovasi bahkan setelah dua bulan berlalu. pemerintah marah besar; menurut mereka, agensi terlalu longgar dan lalai. para pahlawan dianggap terlalu sembrono dan menyepelekan kebebasan yang diberikan.

gerard mendesah.

ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang pahlawan kehilangan kontrol atas kuasanya sendiri. dalam daftar panjang itu di antaranya adalah frank, pete, dan sekarang—patrick. bagaimanapun, kasus patrick barangkali adalah yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah, sebab dampaknya terasa dalam skala besar.

ini kasus hilang kontrol pertama yang memakan korban jiwa. banyak, banyak, banyak korban jiwa.

para pahlawan yang terlalu dikuasai emosi negatif atau berusaha terlalu keras menggunakan kekuatannya sangat rentan dimakan kekuatan sendiri. pada akhirnya mereka akan kolaps dan kekuatan mereka bergerak sendiri, menyebar, menghancurkan, tanpa bisa dikendalikan. membawa kehancuran dan kerusakan.

frank hilang kendali sekitar tiga tahun lalu, saat ia baru bergabung dengan agensi dan belum betul-betul menguasai kekuatannya. perasaan tidak berguna dan usaha terlalu keras itu berujung pada kebakaran besar di new york, dengan frank yang tidak sadar membumihanguskan segala yang ada dalam radius dua puluh mil lebih. apinya panas sekali. petugas pemadam bahkan tidak mampu mendekat. kebakaran itu baru bisa dihentikan tiga jam kemudian, setelah pete dan vicky-t nekat bertindak sendiri. victoria membuat sebuah portal yang menembus tepat ke hadapan frank, dan pete langsung membuat medan hampa udara begitu meloncat masuk. pete kembali dengan luka bakar dan baju sobek, sebab apinya sungguh dahsyat dan tidak berhenti begitu saja sedetik setelah medannya tercipta—gerard tahu, sebab waktu itu ia berdiri dekat portal yang mendadak sangat panas untuk beberapa saat. ada kalanya gerard membenci kekuatan sendiri. melihat frank tak sadarkan diri digendong di bahu pete membuatnya marah, sedih, kesal, menyesal. untuk apa punya kekuatan keren yang tidak berguna?

(pete bilang selama di sana mata frank merah seperti api yang menguasainya. frank tidak ingat apa-apa.

tidak ada yang ingat apa-apa selama dikuasai kekuatan mereka.)

pelatuk pete akan insiden hilang kontrolnya adalah patrick. itu terjadi setelah sebuah misi memberantas asosiasi teroris super yang ditengarai sedang bersembunyi di gem city. yang diturunkan ke lapangan oleh agensi hanya pahlawan kelas prajurit/petarung saja; yang berarti hanya beberapa. patrick tidak ikut karena kekuatannya dicap lebih berguna digunakan di markas. pihak pahlawan menang, tapi kemudian mereka tidak menemukan patrick di manapun ketika kembali ke gedung utama. pete panik. cemas dan paranoid, perasaannya dengan cepat berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. tim pelacak (ditambah ashlee) sudah pergi mencari patrick ketika pete lepas kendali. awalnya ia berlari kencang keluar bangunan, diikuti gabe yang khawatir dengan kondisinya, kemudian pete tersungkur dan sebelum gabe bisa mendekat, tornado berputar di sekelilingnya. pete berteriak. dengan setiap lengkingan suara ia memanggil pusaran yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. gabe, terempas dan berusaha melindungi diri dengan menumbuhkan sayap, berkeriau keras supaya pete menenangkan diri, dengan harapan ketika emosinya sedikit terkontrol maka pete tidak jadi terlahap kekuatan sendiri. yang—tentu saja—sia-sia belaka. kekuatannya sudah lebih dulu lepas kendali, menguasai pete yang pingsan melayang di dalam tornado. tornado yang mengelilinginya ganas sekali. gabe mencoba mendekat tetapi tornado itu merupakan tameng destruktif tak tertembus; kau akan tercincang duluan sebelum kau mampu menerobosnya. sial sekali kekuatan pete bukan hanya aerokinesis, tapi juga kuasa adaptif—yang berarti tornadonya semakin kuat saja dari waktu ke waktu lantaran pete tidak punya batas kekuatan, tidak, tidak begitu. pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang bisa berbuat apa-apa. victoria tidak mampu menciptakan portal yang menembus tornado itu. tyler, dengan segala kuasa alamnya, bahkan tidak bisa sekadar menjinakkan anginnya. mereka semua dibuat tidak berdaya di hadapan kuasa pete yang mengamuk liar.

patrick ditemukan empat jam setelah pete kolaps hilang kendali. ashlee bilang ia diculik gerombolan bawah tanah shane morris, disembunyikan di medan netral kekuatan, membuat patrick (dan seluruh yang berada di sana, sebenarnya) kehilangan telepatinya sementara. patrick pucat dan lelah sekali, kelihatan jauh lebih lesu dari semua tim pelacak yang menyelamatkannya. namun begitu ia tahu pete tengah dimakan kekuatan sendiri, patrick melotot, segera merangsek mendekati tornado pete tanpa memedulikan pahlawan lain yang berupaya menghentikannya. patrick hanya berdiri di dekat tornado, memandangi siluet pete yang melayang tunduk di dalamnya. semuanya meneriaki dengan cemas. patrick, menjauhlah! nanti kau terbawa anginnya dan dicincang sampai habis!!

barulah ketika tornadonya melemah dan terus melemah hingga akhirnya hilang dan pete jatuh ke tanah, mereka sadar. bahwa patrick baru saja menggunakan telepatinya untuk menyelamatkan pete.

"kaupikir dia akan terbangun?"

pertanyaan andy membuyarkan lamunan. gerard mengerjap, menatap kembali pete yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. hidupnya bergantung pada mesin yang mengelilinginya, pada selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"entahlah," sebab gerard benar-benar tak tahu. "ia bisa selamat saja sudah sebuah keajaiban besar."

andy terdiam. "... ya."

sudah enam setengah bulan pete koma. dari fisiknya, ia terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa cacat sedikitpun. tapi dia tidak bisa bangun. pete tidak bisa bangun sebab sesuatu dalam otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar.

karena patrick.

sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu pasti kenapa patrick bisa sampai lepas kendali atas kuasanya sendiri. tidak ada yang mau membahasnya juga. dari semua kasus hilang kontrol, insiden patrick adalah yang terburuk dari semua, karena terjadi di ruang umum (minimarket dekat agensi, sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja) dan memakan korban jiwa. patrick lepas kontrol dan menginvasi pikiran semua orang di sudut utara kota, menekan, menghancurkan. gerard merasakannya. ia tengah minum kopi ketika patrick mendadak menyerang pikirannya; cangkirnya jatuh dan pecah di lantai. gerard hanya bisa melotot. membeku. sakit teramat sangat tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun, tidak bisa berpikir, otaknya serasa diremas dan dilumat oleh cengkraman hebat hingga gerard menjadi patung. tubuhnya tegang. sakit. nyeri. tulangnya seperti diremukkan. bernapas pun seperti mengunyah jarum. susah. **s a k i t**.

ketika akhirnya cengkraman mental yang ia rasakan menghilang, gerard jatuh lemas ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. napasnya lambat dan berat.

kejadian selanjutnya buram dalam memori, terjadi begitu cepat seperti tabrakan kereta api. brendon berteleportasi, membawa patrick dan pete yang sama-sama hilang kesadaran dari minimarket. patrick punya luka sayat di wajahnya, berdarah, segar. brendon bilang pete sempat tidak bernapas. zack memberikan rekaman cctv di malamnya, dengan wajah kelam nan kusut. para pahlawan dan agen berkumpul, menyaksikan bagaimana patrick dalam sekejap melumpuhkan semua pengunjung minimarket, bagaimana tidak lama kemudian hampir semuanya jatuh tak bernapas, dan bagaimana pete berhasil melancarkan serangan anginnya yang biasa terhadap patrick sesaat sebelum jatuh berlutut, batuk, dan pingsan. patrick terlempar ke sudut lain minimarket. angin pete meninggalkan luka sayat di wajahnya.

dari semua orang di minimarket, yang selamat hanya pete dan patrick saja.

mengingat itu semua membuat gerard bergidik lagi. ia belum melupakan rasa sakitnya—ia yakin semua orang, baik pahlawan atau cuma mereka yang kebetulan ada dalam jangkauan kontrol patrick waktu itu, mereka semua belum lupa akan rasa sakitnya. trauma. memang seburuk itu.

"joe bilang ia sedang hidup dalam berbagai dunia di mana patrick tidak nyata," andy merenung, menatap tubuh lemah pete di ranjang rawat. "menyeramkan. pete selalu bilang ia tidak tahu apa itu kehidupan tanpa patrick, selalu bilang itu ketakutan terbesarnya—dan sekarang, ia dipaksa hidup dalam semua itu."

gerard mengangguk. "ya. itu sebabnya pete belum sadar juga, kan?"

"kudengar begitu," desah andy. "joe selalu murung. ia tidak bisa meminjam kekuatan patrick lama-lama karena menggunakan kekuatan hebat yang bisa dikontrol saja sudah memiliki risiko, apalagi ini, kekuatan hebat yang _liar_. akibatnya waktunya masuk ke dalam pikiran pete terlalu singkat. tidak cukup."

"tidak berguna?" gerard menggigit bibir.

"... entahlah. saat ini kita cuma berusaha saja tanpa tahu pasti manfaatnya."

patrick ada di sebelah kamar rawat pete, di ruangan isolasi yang dibangun khusus baru-baru ini. ia dijadikan semacam hewan ganas—dilarang ditemui kalau tidak ada izin dan tidak berkepentingan, lantaran patrick dinilai terlalu berbahaya. padahal kondisinya tidak kalah mengenaskan dari pete; patrick saat ini tidak lebih dari sekadar boneka. ia bernapas, ia hidup, tapi tidak bisa berfungsi. matanya kosong. kalau diajak berkomunikasi tidak pernah merespon. patrick harus dirawat seperti bayi (disuapi, dimandikan, dan sebagainya) sebab ia tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa lagi selain duduk di kursi rodanya, memandang ke kejauhan dari jendela.

patrick tidak sadar ia masih mencengkram pikiran pete, tidak sadar ia menyiksa pete dengan seluruh ketakutan terbesarnya, tidak sadar ia memaksa pete hidup di dunia-dunia yang pete benci. (joe berteori kalau kasarnya, patrick sekarang menumpang hidup di pikiran pete. menjadi tuhan. mencipta dunia, mengatur situasi, minta dicari padahal ia tidak eksis selain dalam memori pete. tuhan tapi tidak sadar ia tuhan. karena patrick masih hidup di pikiran pete, maka ia meninggalkan pikirannya sendiri, menjadikan tubuhnya sekadar cangkang kosong yang perlu dirawat.)

gerard sendiri pernah diam-diam mengunjungi patrick, tanpa izin, setelah kongkalikong dan memohon-mohon pada alex-dan-ryland bersama beberapa orang lain yang penasaran. mereka menyelinap di jadwal cek rutinnya elisa.

hatinya langsung mencelos melihat betapa pucat patrick yang bahkan tidak sadar dengan kehadiran mereka di sana. patrick terjaga, mengerjap, bernapas, tapi ia seolah terpisah jauh dari mereka. memandang lurus tanpa fokus. tak merespon bahkan pada gestur halus.

"berapa lama lagi kaupikir sampai pete akan bangun?" tanya andy, pelan.

gerard tidak langsung menjawab. "... secepatnya."

gerard berharap pete segera bangun. gerard berharap patrick segera pulih. para pahlawan sudah banyak balik dibenci masyarakat akhir-akhir ini, dan agensi kewalahan menghadapi berbagai perkara baik ancaman penyusup yang santer diisukan hingga kejahatan-kejahatan yang harus ditangani. baik pete dan patrick—keduanya adalah pahlawan atas yang kuat. dengan absennya mereka, para penjahat sadar agensi sedang melemah secara drastis kehilangan dua prajurit terbaiknya. gedung utama menjadi sangat suram. hampir semua temannya memasang senyum palsu. ini adalah titik terendah para pahlawan sejauh ini.

gerard berharap pete segera bangun.

**Author's Note:**

> i might turn this au into a full-blow verse. if you're lucky.


End file.
